


Punching Things and Court Cases

by DragonWinglet



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Robin, Gen, I hope I got all the characters..., Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWinglet/pseuds/DragonWinglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he couldn't complain. His best friend didn't have parents. Roy didn't either – and he didn't get along with Ollie. Kaldur's father was a supervillain for god's sake! In what universe did he have room to complain! So instead he suffered through the abuse. When he can't sleep, hoever, he just wants to talk to his Best friend. What comes out of that? Warning: Implied Child Abuse (Sequel to 'Just a Hug'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punching Things and Court Cases

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so a sequel was asked for! And I had a plot bunny.  
> The court system thing was based off an experience I had with my best friend, I looked up the different punishments available.  
> Here is your sequel!  
> Warning: Cursing. And illusions to child abuse.

Punching Things and Court Cases

Dick Grayson didn't know how to handle his friend showing up at his home, covered in cuts and bruises, crying and scared. He didn't know how to handle Barry showing up seconds after Bruce told him what happened, hugging his nephew and crying himself. His mentor was good at teaching him things – but not feelings.

Robin, however, knew how to handle being angry at criminals. He knew how to fight someone, how to scare them, how to arrest them. He knew how to handle that. That was what his mentor had taught him.

So it was only logical that once he donned the cape and the mask, Dick's uncertainty and worry melted away until it was nothing but Robin's calculation and rage.

When they got to the West residence, Batman allowed him to go in first. So Robin did. And he went right through the front door. Or planned to. When it turned out to be locked, he didn't let that stop him. He just literally went through the door. The wood splintered and the door swung open, slamming against the wall. That hit wasn't enough to get his rage out.

He knew that Wally's parents would be awake from that, probably running to him because of the loud noise. So he waited. The wind caught his cape and he had to admit; he looked pretty fuckin' awesome. Then Rudolph was at the hallway leading to their bedrooms with a shaking baseball bat in his hands and his eyes blinking blearily.

"Who—" Robin didn't let him finish, instead stepping forward slowly, allowing his heels hit on the ground and echo, the noise somehow filling up the small space verging on deafening.

"Name's Robin. Maybe you've heard of me. Hero, strikes fear into the heart of villains everywhere." The line would normally have been said lightly, but instead, his eyes were narrowed and his voice was like a deadly blade.

"I'll go get Wally," the man grumbled. "I hope you're paying for the door." Robin was shocked at the mans inability to read the mood, or even feel the murderous aura around him. But one glance at the discarded alcohol canisters around him told him everything he needed to know.

"Yeah, no. Sorry. Wall's at the Batcave, getting patched up after his most recent beating. The beating, I assume, that you administered." Robin's voice stopped Rudolph and he turned, bat held limply at his side.

"Beatings? I-I don't know what you're talking about." Robin's harsh bark of laughter made the man jump, and he stepped to he was almost nose to nose with the man.

"Did you know that Wally West is my best friend?" His voice was cold and dangerous, and despite being shorter than the other man, Rudolph was cowering before him. "And you, you idiot, decided to hurt him. You could have killed him. And this isn't the first time, is it?" Rudolph was too far gone to answer, instead letting out a slightly terrified whine at Robin – the acrobat could be pretty fucking scary when he tried. He'd begun walking again, backing the older man against a wall.

"You really are dumb, you know that?" As he spoke, his fist collided with the man's stomach, hard. He stepped out of the way swiftly as vomit hit the ground where he'd been. Terrified sobs left the man as he struggled to stand and regain his breath. "And pathetic. You're fucking pathetic."

It was then that Batman walked in, ready to stop his ward from doing any further harm, but instead he was greeted with a different scene. Robin, staring down at the cowering man, a sneer twisting his lip.

"Call the cops. He's not worth our time," he ground out to his mentor, who just nodded and placed the call. The Dynamic Duo was out of the room before they arrived, but when they did arrive, they found Rudolph West sitting on the floor crying, with his wife attempting to coax him up again.

Wally had to admit that staying with his Uncle was nice. He'd been immediately removed from his home after that night. It was nice getting all the food he needed and coming home to a hug from his aunt every day – or a hug at all. And with some generous donations from Wayne Enterprises, he hired one of the best lawyers in Central City to argue his case. Against his parents.

Against his parents.

He didn't like the idea of fighting against his parents. He was aware of the hell they'd put him through, and he didn't know if it was just his societal programming that was making him react that way, but he thought he still loved them. He'd heard that his parent's had gotten a visit from Batman and Robin, but nothing beyond that – until the court date.

Before that, Barry had made sure that he'd gotten a Protection from Abuse taken out against them, and that he was as safe as possible – but how could he be safer, cycling between staying at Barry's house, Wayne Manor, and Mt. Justice?

Before court, Barry, his lawyer, and Dick (mostly there for moral support) sat down and talked about everything that had happened, and how they were going to react. Wally didn't care – he just wanted it all to be done with.

When he walked into court, his parents looked like they always had, put together and unshaken. But he knew that they were both as nervous as he was. His father's passive look turned into a glare when they made eye contact. The only reason he didn't break down was because Dick was sitting in the seat right behind him, and he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Barry sat next to Dick, and when Wally seemed too nervous, he'd simply whisper encouraging words to his nefew.

It was too long, the court session, everything leading up to it, everything that happened after. Too long, and in the end, his parents were only charged with a misdemeanor, because they had technically only committed assault. Assault against a child – their child – but assault no less. His father was charged with three months jail time, probation for six months following that. His mother was on probation as well. Both faced a hefty fine. Dick felt it wasn't enough, wanted to push for a different punishment, but Bruce quickly talked him down from that.

It wasn't long after that his Aunt got full custody over him until he was eighteen. There was a restraining order keeping his parents from contacting him, though judging by the looks they gave him, he didn't need to worry about hearing from them again.

Coming home to freshly baked cookies and warm hugs was new, confusing, and just too awesome. He got all the food he needed, fit in as if he was their own child, and got to spend all the time around his mentor that he wanted. He wasn't called a super-freak, or a waste of space, and neither Barry nor Iris ever raised a hand against him.

Barry was guilt-ridden, as was to be expected, but he muscled past it to make sure that the younger boy didn't blame himself. He worked as hard as he could to make him welcome, and eventually, slowly, he got his smile back, his regular joy and love of life.

It was all too long – but it also flew by. Soon enough, it was time for him to return to his routine. He was used to the idea that he would have to go back someday, but he didn't know how they'd accept them, or how Black Canary would treat him at their counseling sessions or how people would act around him.

He voiced his concerns to Dick one night, spread out on his overlarge bed staring at the overlarge television with the over-nice video game console running.

"Will they treat me differently?" His voice betrayed him and shook, and he mentally cursed it.

"No. No they won't." Wally looked at Dick, surprised at his firm answer. How could he be so sure?

"How do you know?" Dick stared at him for a moment, unblinking, then sighed.

"Because most of them know what you went through, or know someone who did. Most of all, you're the same Wallman. We all still love you." Dick said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Wally just closed his eyes because he was done shedding tears about this. Instead, he felt Dick's arms surround him in a remarkably warm hug and he hugged back because this comfort was much more important that feeling manly.

"We're all your friends, and you've nothing to worry about from us," Dick's voice was so sure and he'd pulled through for Wally this long already – so he just hugged him back and believed him.

The next day, the zeta-beam announced his arrival, and there was a brief break in the conversation as everyone turned towards him. He stood stiffly for a moment, before a voice shattered the tension.

"Hey, Baywatch." Artemis smiled widely at him. Then M'gann was hugging him, and Kaldur was patting his shoulder and Dick was asking him to play video games and it was like nothing had happened and his face threatened to split into two with the size of his grin.

**Author's Note:**

> SO THERE YOU GO! Angry Robin is angry.  
> It was written in two hours, and I'm just kind of tired now so I'm going to sleep. Goodnight.  
> ~Winglet


End file.
